cranes world
by xX I love the way you cry Xx
Summary: WARNING SLASH joker/crane batman/crane in later chapters please R R and enjoy :


Chapter one

scarecrow hit the wall with a loud crack. Blood poured from his mouth under his mask hissing with fits of laughter. Bruce threw his mask aside grabbing scarecrow by the scruff pulling of his mask. "Damn you crane!" Bruce hissed at the smaller man who was still in fits of laughter. Bruce growled and pressed his nose against cranes. "Silly bat, you don't frighten me" crane smiled glaring at the pathetic, bigheaded playboy who called himself a hero. Bruce tutted and let crane go walking back to his mask placing it back on. "You will learn to fear me Jonathan, as for now I don't have time for such useless criminals like yourself" Bruce mocked crane. "Stupid bat" scarecrow spat grabbing his own mask walking past the batman out of the car park Bruce had cornered him into out of self pleasure for such a petty fight. "I will never fear you, for I know of thing a lot worse then a stupid play boy running around in his underwear" crane scoffed leaving Bruce making his was back to the asylum to talk to his favourite pet.

Back at his office crane threw aside his mask checking the damage been done in his mirror. Luckily nothing to serious, Apart from a few blood splatters down his top, some scratches on his face and one hell of a bad back. He pulled off his shirt and began to clean the blood off feeling to cold hands wrap around his chest. Crane sighed, "Harleen what is it now?" he sighed turning to face the tearful woman who had joined his asylum a few years ago. He pulled her close to him, he hated human contact most of the time but as for his pet and Harleen he didn't mind. Harleen let out a small whimper as crane lifted her face to see her lipstick and eye makeup smudged and a deep bloody cut down the side of her face. "Pudding's not being all that sweet today" she whimpered shaking in the doctors hands. Crane sighed again and got a wet cloth and slowly began to clean the other doctor's face putting a Band-Aid over her cut giving her a small peck on the forehead. "go home Harleen, its ok I'll take care of him" crane smiled reassuringly giving her one last hug pushing her out the office door flashing a sympathetic smile and she turned again to wave goodbye.

Crane turned back to the sink and rinsed his face throwing a clean shirt back on not bothering to do up the top buttons and he ran his hand threw his hair, rushing out the office making his way down to the cell where his pet was lurking. "Hello joker" crane smiled leaning against the cell door biting his lip. The joker looked up from his knife and made a face turning away from the doctor. Crane rolled his eyes walking in the cell closing the door. "That's not like you joker" he sighed sitting down on the cell bed next to him as the joker stood up and walked away from him. "What?" crane growled getting to his feet, "That woman" the joker growled "why must you insist on letting her look after me?" the joker said in a low threatening voice. Crane let out a low laugh "why do you expect me to look after you all the time? I do have a life you know" he smiled sensing the joker getting more and more pissed off by the second. Crane was suddenly pulled off his feet and slammed into the cell wall. The joker let out a low threatening growl at crane raising his knife. Crane smiled getting exited he loved seeing his pet get so worked up. Crane grabbed hold of the joker's hand taking him by surprise pulling the knife to his mouth gently licking along the blade drawing a tiny drop of blood at the end. "Slut" the joker growled turning away from crane.

Crane smiled to himself and placed his arms around the joker's waist resting his head on the larger mans shoulder. "Oh my sweet little pet you know I'm kidding." He said nuzzling the joker reassuringly. The joker growled throwing crane onto the cell bed smiling. "That's the joker I know" crane smiled putting his arms around his dominating lover. "I cut my tongue on your mean little blade, kiss it better" he fake whimpered sticking his tongue out at the joker as the joker smiled licking it in response pushing his tongue into cranes mouth.

The joker began to grind into the doctor as they're kisses got rougher running his hands threw cranes thick brown hair as crane dug his nails into his pets back feeling the heat and friction building up in his lower anatomy. He let out a little grunt as the joker began kissing and biting at his neck. The joker began to pull down the doctor's shirt pulling it half way down his arms slowly biting and kissing along his colour bone and chest. Crane lifted his sleeve covered hand to his mouth and grabbed hold of the joker's hair shuddering as the joker gently licked one of his nipples, grinning at his lovers exciting responses.

The joker slipped down to cranes trousers and pulled them off in a hurry. "No underwear?" the joker said in surprise. Crane let out a little giggle. "After what you do to me you I wouldn't be embarrassed to walk about the asylum with no clothes at all" he grinned. The joker let out a low laugh and placed a small kiss on cranes inner thigh "I hope you plan to prove that to me one day" he grinned nibbling on the sensitive skin as crane let out a small gasp in pleasure. The joker continued to lick, bite and kiss the sensitive areas around cranes groin and slowly trailed his tongue up cranes shaft holding cranes hips down so he couldn't thrust into his mouth as he ran his tongue over the sensitive slit. The joker smiled as he herd small whimpers escape cranes mouth begging for realise. He slowly lowered his head sucking a lick on cranes penis as he bobbed his head up and down realising crane so he could thrust himself into the joker's mouth as he used his hand to begin rubbing the sensitive areas again. "Fuck!" Crane gasped as the joker picked up speed. Crane shuddered realising himself into the jokers mouth as the joker let out a low chuckle and licked his lips. He climbed back over to his blushing lovers face. "How cute" he smiled bending down to kiss him as they both where shocked by a piercing scream turning to see Harleen fall to the floor crying and shaking.

The joker and crane looked back to each other. "cock blocker" the joker said made a face and crane let out a little giggle getting to his feet naked from the waist down and made his way over to Harleen placing his hand under her chin making her face him. "Oh sweetie just to think… I was begging to like you as well" sighed crane standing up out the way to let his lover threw with a knife. "don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot" the joker smiled slashing at Harleen laughing as he did it crane watched his lovers back and the blood splatters from side to side then Harleen suddenly dropped to the ground in a pool of blood.

"Oh great" the joker sighed sitting back on the bed "no sex for a week while I'm in isolation" he said sulking now. " you sex fiend" crane giggled giving the joker a little shove as the joker pounced him kissing him and tickling him as crane set of in fits of laughter not minding or even taking notice of the blood. Crane and the joker stared at each other panting heavily not saying a word just staring at each other covered in blood with smiles on they're faces. "I need a shower" crane said pushing the joker off him shuffling of the cell bed heading towards the cell door. The jokers face drop seeing his lover leave so quickly. "Oh don't make such a face" crane said turning back to the joker. "Don't you want to come with me?" he winked making his way back to his office leaving the jokers cell door open. The joker grinned and walked out his cell door to see crane in the hall slipping his shirt off. The joker stood they're for a second admiring the naked doctor and crane started chuckling loudly. "I told you so" he grinned making his way down the hall to his office butt naked.


End file.
